Faith
by thesunnyhours
Summary: Songfic. Brennan and Booth discuss the idea of faith, and the seemingly ordinary conversation leads to some very unexpected revelations about their relationship... NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own the contents of my bedroom, a red bicycle and a goat called Lola. So I think we can safely say that none of those things are 'Bones'!**

**This fic here is the first ever multi-chaptered story that I have ever written, and it's basically just a big, padded out, bit of fluff. Just the way you like it, I hope!**

**It is generally based around a song called 'God by Another Name' by Ben's Brother. (An English guy, just in case you were wondering why you haven't heard of him!)**

**Anyway, please read and review! I hope you like it...**

Booth and Brennan were sitting side by side in Booth's car, speeding along some nondescript two-lane highway, both glad to be heading home after closing their latest case. They had both been sitting in silence for a while, although, from Booth's regular glances over at Brennan he could tell she was thinking about something. _She__'ll__ ask me something in a minute, _Booth thought. _I can tell._

"Booth, you know when you 'talk to God-'" Brennan said suddenly, highlighting the last phrase by indicating quotation marks with her fingers.

"-Praying?" Booth almost always had to use that incredulous tone at some point during their discussions about religion. But he didn't really mind because he had just proved to himself how well he knew Brennan, and the thought gave him a strange buzz.

"Yeah, whatever you want to call it"

Booth sighed; no matter how many times the subject of religion came up it always just ended in disagreements. Still, it was too late now. May as well carry on, Booth thought. We've passed the point of no return. "Yes, what about it?"

"What you ask for, does it ever come true?"

"Jeez Bones just jump right in there why don't you? Did it never occur to you that that might be, you know, personal?"

"Well, you only have to say that. It's just a question. Don't bite my head off"

Booth sighed. How did she always manage to do that too him, make him feel guilty about anything? He glanced at her sideways, only taking his eyes off the road for a moment. Brennan seemed to have already forgotten. She was facing forward, eyes on the road. Yet another way in which she amazed Booth. How could she take something so lightly, on such face value? He didn't think she always did it. She needed proof, scientific facts normally. She had to question everything until there was nothing more to learn. But not with him. She trusted him, he knew. Thinking about this always made him feel strangely special, and he felt the uncontrollable urge to grin at the thought. Knowing who was sitting next to him though, he managed to stifle it to a faint smile.

"Not always. But sometimes," Booth said.

"What?"

"Does what I pray for happen? Not always"

Brennan looked at Booth, and he could see that she was thinking hard, trying to work out why he had brought the subject back up. He could see it in her eyes, the way they were now focussed steadily on him, like they always did when she was trying to understand him. He forced himself to keep looking at the road, not to look back at her.

"Then why do you do it? Why bother praying, if it's no guarantee?"

"It's faith, Bones. You've always gotta have faith. It helps me to get out of bed in the morning, you know, when I have to go do this job, see all the bad things in the world. It just helps to believe that there is something better out here, somewhere."

"Why does it have to be God though? Because I have that too, faith I mean. But it doesn't mean I have to believe in something that centuries of scientific discovery suggest is completely implausible and irrational. That _i__s_ something you can have faith in. Science."

"No, Bones, you _cannot_ have faith in science. You just don't get it"

"What, why not?"

"Faith is not something that can be proven or demonstrated with facts or little, I don't know, chemical experiments. It's not rational. That's the point. It's just something you believe, not something that you can explain why, or how. _Definitely_ not with science"

"Okay, that's your opinion"

"No it's not my opinion Bones, it's the truth. That's like if you read me out the dictionary definition of say, anthropology-"

"It's The scientific study of the origin, the behavior, and the physical, social, and cultural developm-"

"Yes Bones, I know that, I'm just trying to demonstrate something here. If you read that out, which there is no need to do, I _do_ know what one is. If I didn't by now that would be slightly worrying being as we have worked together for years. But that's beside the point. If you did that, I couldn't dispute what you said. It's just a truth, right?"

"It sure took you a long time to make a tiny little point there"

"Bones!-"

"But I guess I can see where you're coming from. Although it doesn't mean you're right. About needing to have faith. If I can't have it in science, I don't think I have it at all."

"Everyone has faith Bones. You need it."

"Is this another one of those facts that can't be argued with?"

"Yes, Bones, yes. Everyone has faith in something, or someone at least. Someone they love. That's all most people have faith in. Love."

"So are you saying that everyone needs to be in love? Because I don't need that-"

"Yes. No. Sometimes, okay, everyone needs to have someone to love _sometimes_. If you didn't, you wouldn't be alive."

"Well now you're just being ridiculous. It's not going to kill them-"

"I mean _metaphorically_ Bones, not alive _metaphorically_, okay? Not literally! Obviously it wouldn't really kill them!" _It's killing me__ inside__ though. Literally. Being so close to you __every day__, so close and ye__t not close enough._

Booth took one last glance over at Brennan before he pulled up outside the Jeffersonian lab front steps and stopped to let her out. She had opened the car door, but hadn't yet moved from her seat. Booth could tell she was still thinking deeply about their love and faith discussion.

"I've just never felt that, Booth"

"Never felt what?"

"That I loved someone so much I actually needed them." Brennan avoided eye contact. She hated intimate revelations. Silently, she climbed out of her seat and onto the pavement.

_What about __me?_Booth grimaced slightly. _Still, I'm proud you were open enough to tell me that_. "It'll happen Bones, trust me, everything happens eventually"

"Well now that's just stu-"

"Bye Bones!" Booth reached over and pulled the door shut. Brennan was still standing there, arms crossed, so Booth opened the passenger side window. "Just think about it Bones. You've got faith in something. Everyone does. You'll work out what it is one day" Booth smiled at her and immediately pulled the car away, speeding off in the direction of home.

**Okay so please tell me what you thought, reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**You would make my day **

**And any constructive criticism about what you wanna see, or what could be better, throw it this way! Go on, click that little button, you know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, sorry this next bit is a bit short, but you will now start to understand why this is a songfic!**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything.**

**Enjoy...**

Sitting back up in her office, Brennan's conversation with Booth was still playing in her mind. Why was it that he always did this to her? Ten minutes after she had got out off the car, and the same thoughts, no new ones, just the very same ones, were still circling round in her head. She hadn't got any answers, but still she couldn't stop thinking about it. Well, it wasn't really just the conversation. It was Booth. She couldn't stop thinking about Booth. Okay she had admitted it to herself in her head, that was a good start. _I can't stop thinking about Booth_. Now what? What does this mean?

Talking to Booth about faith, she had hidden so much from him, she thought, about how she really felt. Her conversation with Hodgins, when they had been buried underground in the car by the gravedigger, had been playing in her head the whole time. '_What you have is faith, baby_.' It had been so easy afterwards to convince herself that her 'faith' was just the result of the traumatic situation. But she still had the note. That note to Booth. She knew exactly where it was, and she thought about it often. It was in an envelope in the bottom drawer of her desk. She felt the sudden urge to read it, even though she knew exactly what it said. She reached out to the drawer, then changed her mind, sat back up again in the chair.

"Penny for your thoughts,"

Brennan quickly swivelled round in her chair, tried to look busy. How long had she been siting there, thinking? How long had Angela been watching her? Too long.

"Oh, er, hi Ange"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine. Just, you know, thinking"

"Oh right" Angela raised her eyebrows slightly, a faint smile on her face. How did she do that? She knew exactly what Brennan had been thinking about. Brennan would never understand how she could read people so easily. "Well I'm just going home. I'll leave you to your thoughts." That knowing smile again.

"Ange!"

"What?" She put on the most innnocent face she could manage.

Brennan looked at her, and smiled too. "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bright and early!"Angela shouted back, as she walked away.

Brennan, without the distraction, immediately found herself thinking about faith again. She should have asked Angela who she had faith in. But she could probably work it out herself. Angela would say love, like Booth. She had faith in Hodgins, because she loved him. She had faith that love would always make things better. Brennan envied this. She wished she could make things so simple. She sighed, and, realising she was never going to get any work done, grabbed her bag and left.

In her car, driving home, Brennan had been forced to turn the radio on to distact herself from her own thoughts. A song she hated was just ending. Relieved, Brennan turned the radion back up, loud. The next song started. The DJ announced it as 'God By Another Name' by Ben's Brother. Typical, Brennan thought, I'm trying to keep my mind off this stupid faith argument, and they play a song called _that_. She reached out to turn to another radio station, when the song started:

_What if life wasn't long_

_And everybody got just a single moment?_

_If you wasted the moment alone_

_Spent your while time thinking_

_"__W__hy should I need love?"_

_Then look above to the sky and beyond_

_Coz you don't know what you've got _

_'T__il it's gone, believe me_

_Everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_And you were mine_

_My God by another name_

Brennan nearly crashed into the car in front. Her head was spinning. Quickly, she indicated and pulled off the road, and sat with her hazard lights on breathing deeply, to listen to the rest of the song.

_Everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_And you were mine_

_My shelter form the rain outside_

_What if life was a car_

_And you didn't really know how to start it_

_Would you sit in your car like a clown_

_Or get out and walk to the nearest crowded bar?_

_And kiss a mouth, make it smile and be proud_

_That at least you had a good time for a while_

_Believe me_

Brennan had heard enough. She knew that she had the answer to her question about faith. It had been there all along, in the note to Booth, in her trust in him, in everything. She knew. She made a decision on impulse. Forcefully ignoring the doubts shouting in the back of her mind, she pulled the car back onto the road, took a u-turn and drove fast, away from her home.

**You know what to do now. Press that little button...make my day...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Although I only write for my own enjoyment, it's great to know that you are enjoying it too!**

**Disclaimer: you can tell that I don't own anything, because otherwise there would be at least one scene where Booth is topless in every episode :-D**

**Anyway, on with the show...**

Now that Brennan had arrived at Booth's house, she had an immediate change of heart. What was she doing here? They had only been having a simple discussion, she had only heard a simple song. Now she was standing outside her partner's front door, about to do something stupid, no doubt. Although she wasn't quite sure what yet. She sighed and knocked softly. No response. She knocked again, slightly harder. Still nothing.

_Well,_ _that's a bit of an anticlimax,_ Brennan thought, now slightly amused at the situation, after how fast she had driven here. She turned around and started walking back to her car, with mixed, even more confused emotions. Suddenly behind her the door opened, and there stood Booth, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bones? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Brennan looked awkward, standing halfway down the garden path, trying to look anywhere but at Booth's naked frame, wanting to do the exact opposite. Booth mirrored her awkward stance, trying to wrap his towel tighter around him.

"Sorry, you were, er, in the shower. Don't worry, I'll go"

"No, no come in it's fine. Just give me a moment to get dressed. Don't worry"

"Oh. Okay" Brennan was really regretting this decision now. What was she doing here? She had a sudden realisation that she had come to explain to Booth her answer to his question about faith with a song, but she didn't even have a copy of it with her. This was going to be interesting.

Sitting on Booth's sofa, Brennan took in the room around her while Booth dressed. The room was small, but homely. It was a definite batchelor pad, with leather seats, a large telly and a tall pile of ironing on the dining table. For some reason, the lone box of toys in the corner of the room, lid off, showing its contents of cars and robots and action figures, saddened Brennan. She got up, and wandered over to the desk. There was a selection of photos; Parker as a baby, Parker on his bike, two people she asumed to be Booth's mother and father. Then one photo made Brennan start. It was her and Booth, sitting next to each other in Wong Foo's, not looking at the camera, but at each other, and laughing at some long-forgotten joke. She wondered who had taken it, and when. They both looked so happy, but she didn't remember it at all. And why did Booth have it, framed, on his desk, in between pictures of his family and loved-ones? At that moment, Booth came back into the room, suprising her, and Brennan suddenly realised she still didn't have a clue how she was going to explain what she was doing here.

" What can I do for you then?" Booth, although he was feeling strangely elated to have Brennan stood looking awkward in his living room, felt Brennan wasn't quite as happy, and so he threw her the lifeline of keeping it formal, about work.

"Right, yeah. Why I came here." Come on Brennan. You've got a genius level IQ. How hard is it to think of a plausible excuse? "It...well it wasn't about work." _Shit. _Why did you say that?!

Booth just looked at her, indicating with his eyes for her to carry on, whilst with his hands offering her a seat, and sitting down himself.

"It was about our conversation earlier. About faith. And love"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Well, I worked it out. I worked out what I have faith in." Booth again didn't say anything, but just looked at her, giving her no choice but to carry on talking. "I...I heard this song. On the radio. I was going to play it for you...Because, well, it says the words I couldn't think of myself. You know I'm not good in...social situations. With feelings and stuff..."

"So it's easier to let someone else say the words for you instead?" Booth smiled. _Was Brennan about to open up to him?_

"Yeah" Of course Booth would understand. He always did.

"Okay." They both sat there in silence for a moment. "So, can I hear it? The song?"

"Well, I don't have a copy..."

"I'll download it. What's it called?" He walked over to turn on his laptop at the desk as he spoke, taking a momentary glance at the photo of them together, like he always did.

"'God By Another Name'" Booth turned and looked at her, already suprised. She just looked back at him, a look so intense he had to turn back to the computer so as to not loose himself in it, something that was always a danger. He sat down at the desk, loaded up the internet, and began typing. After a few moments, he had found the song.

"It's by Ben's Brother, right?" He turned to look over at where he had thought Brennan was sitting, but there was no-one there. He heard the soft click of his front door shutting, and by the time he got there, a car engine starting. He returned to the desk, just as the song started playing.

_Everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_And you were mine_

_My God by another name, _the man sang, as Booth watched his partner's car speed away from his home.

**Go on...press the button... even if just to faint at the thought of Booth in just a towel. Yes, yes I know, you can thank me with chocolate :-D !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your kind reviews so far, everyone!**

**This is a very short chapter, but I really wanted to write something more, but also have a pile of homework to do (yay...) so this is my compromise!**

**Disclaimer: Is it really even worth typing these words?!**

**Enjoy...**

_Shit. Shit. Shit_. What had she just done? Had she just told Booth she loved him? She wasn't even sure. But one thing was certain, she needed to run, as far away from this place as possible, before she let herself say something else she would regret, that would make her seem vunerable, or needy, or...anything. She didn't want to _seem_ anything. _I just want to be me, Temperance Brennan. The one who doesn't need anybody, or anything to help her get by. Booth is wrong. I do not need faith. I definitely do not need him!_ She felt a sudden surge of anger, and put her foot down, so that the buildings she passed were just a blur.

"This is all your fault Seeley Booth!" she said out loud in the empty car, immediately feeling stupid when only silence replied. This only served to make her feel more hopeless, more frustrated, and when a single tear started to fall down her cheek, she wiped it away angrily, hurting herself.

She had reached a roundabout, and now had to force herself to be rational again. _Where should I go? Where can I run away to?_ She had the sudden urge to take the first exit, and go to the diner, somewhere where she knew Booth would find her. But instead, she turned right, onto the main road out of the city, and kept driving.

Booth, on the other hand, hadn't moved from where he was sat at his desk, his hand running through his hair absent mindedly. As soon as the song Booth was listening to ended, he pressed the play button again, wanting to hear the words, Brennan's words, Brennan's words to him, again and again. He sighed, and picked up the photo of them together, studying it closely, as though it was the last time he would ever get to see it. Booth didn't know what to think. He had had that familiar ache in his stomach ever since he had heard the words:

_Everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_and you were mine_

The ache he got when she told him about going away with Sully, when he thought she might have died at the hands of Kenton, when they shared their hug at the altar. Heck, who was he kidding, it wasn't just those moments, it was everytime he placed a hand on the small of her back, everytime he looked into her eyes, everytime she smiled at him. It was _every_ moment they shared. Only now the ache was much worse, and combined with a confused mixture of ecstasy and guilt.

How had a simple conversation escalated into so much? Why had he let it? _Why? Why did I do this to her? I should have just let her have faith in science, and left it at that. But no, you had to go meddling, didn't you, causing problems. Now look what you've done, idiot. Scared her away. I hope your happy._

"I'm not okay, I'm not happy. At all," Booth said loudly into the empty room, immediately afterwards puting his head in his hands.

"Look what you're doing to me, Bones," he whispered, shaking his head. He half expected someone to walk in at any moment and ask him why he was talking to himself. Suddenly, he made a decision, coming to his senses. He got up, and quickly put on his coat and shoes. He left the house just as the sun was beginning to set over Washington, choosing, although he wasn't quite sure why, to walk the two or three miles to his partner's house. Taking the car, for some reason, just wouldn't have seemed right.

**Aww my little Boothy, blaming himself. Isn't he adorable?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here I am again! So much for the homework, eh?! This chapter is especially for the lovely Epic, aka Skellingtonlover :-)**

**Enjoy...**

Even though Booth had set off for Brennan's apartement block less than an hour before, what was day had now become night, and it was dark on the street, the lack of sun making Booth shiver, although it was not particularly cold. As he walked into the refreshing warmth of the block's reception area, he nodded a greeting at Jack, the concierge, an old man he had met many times on his visits here.

"Evening Mr. Booth"

Booth just nodded again. He wasn't in the mood to talk yet.

"Are you meeting Doctor Brennan?"

Booth couldn't nod again, three times in a row "Yeah"

"She's not in I'm afraid Mr. Booth. Left a couple of hours ago, and she's not been back yet. Sorry"

"Oh. Okay" He should have expected this. Obviously Brennan would want some space, she wouldn't come straight back here. "Do you...uh, mind if I wait? Only I'm sure she won't be long, and I want to catch her. It's important."

"Of course Mr. Booth, no problem-" Booth smiled his thanks, and quickly made his way to the stairs, beginning to ascend them two at a time, leaving Jack still half way through his sentence. When he reached Brennan's door, Booth immediately pressed the doorbell, just in case, and rapped his knuckles against the door. His heart sunk a little when the only reply was silence. _Better settle myself in then_, Booth thought, sitting down in the hallway, his back leaning against her door, glad that she lived at the end of the corridor so he wouldn't have to answer any questions from prying neighbours about what the hell he was doing.

At the same time, Brennan had just pulled off the road next to the river about an hour out of the city. She turned off the engine and immediately felt a calmness when the silence and darkness engulfed her. She hadn't realised the car had been so loud, but now the noise was gone her head began to feel clearer, as though she was just waking up. She sat there without moving for several minutes, breathing deeply, collecting her thoughts, before stepping out the car and letting the cool night air refresh her more. She stood looking at the flowing river, leaning against the bonnet of the car, until she began to shiver, and so reluctantly got back in, turned the engine back on and started to head back home.

It was nearly midnight when Brennan finally entered the lobby of her apartment block again, feeling a sense of relief like she always did to see the familiar red walls and Jack the concierge, who had worked there for as long as anyone could remember, although tonight he was on the phone with his back to the door, so Brennan couldn't greet him like she normally did. She walked the two flights of stairs to her apartement, fumbling in her bag for her keys as she turned the corner. Finding them, she looked up, and started. Booth was sitting with his legs out across the hallway, his head leaning back against her front door, eyes closed, apparently asleep. Brennan didn't move, wondering if she could slip away again quitely, without being noticed. However, as soon as she had this thought, Booth opened his eyes suddenly, evidently not asleep after all. As soon as he saw her stood there, he got up rapidly.

"Bones, I-" She just stepped past him, without making eye contact, unlocked her door and went inside, leaving the door open behind her. Booth hesitated for a moment, before realising that this was about as close as he was going to get to an invitation in, and followed her, closing the door after him.

He found her in the kitchen, with her back to him, leaning on the countertop with one hand, the other running through her hair.

"What are you doing here Booth?" She sounded exasperated, and didn't even turn around when Booth came in.

"We need to talk Bones"

"_Don't _call me 'Bones'"

"Temperance..." At the use of her first name she turned around to face him, daring to look him in the eyes for the first time since...since she had said too much.

"Just forget it ever happened, okay?"

"Bones.."

"I was an idiot to put you in that position. I crossed the line, I shouldn't have. We're just partners. We both know that."

"Man, I hate that line," Booth said, mostly to himself.

"Look Booth, I just wanted to show you...that I, that I have faith in you. But I guess the song just said way more than that. More than I meant." _Liar_. "I'm sorry. It was totally inappropriate. You should just go. There's no reason for you to be here."

"Uh, uh, no way" Booth shook his head. "I'm not running away, Bones. I'm not going to let you push me away just because you've convinced yourself I'll run" Booth took a step closer to Brennan, although they were still standing on opposite sides of the room, and she turned around again and tried to busy herself making coffee. _This is not happening. this is not happening, _Brennan told herself, trying to escape. _It doesn't work like that, Temperance, you know that. Just face it. Don't fight it. You can't. _

"You know Bones, the line doesn't really exist. it's just a metaphor. I thought you didn't believe in things, if there was no proof? There's no proof of the line. Do all the little scientific experiments you want"

_Just agree with him. Agree with him!_ "You proved the line to me Booth. You were the one that told me you can't have relationships at work, after the Cam thing. That was the proof, Booth"

Booth, realising that she was right, was lost. He had no more logical, rational ways to turn Brennan's mind around, and he wasn't about to force her. _It's a lost cause_.

"Okay, you win" _What did you say before Booth? I thought you weren't going to run?_

"What?" _No_!

"You're right. I did tell you that. I wish I never had. The stupidest damn thing I ever said. But I did mean it at the time. I really did. So, you win. I'll just go." Without looking at Brennan, he turned and walked out the room, the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Brennan, unmoving in the kitchen, heard the front door click, as Booth left.

**Now that little button's just calling you, right? Press me! Press me! And then maybe just maybe Booth will come back...(oh, blackmail! Mwah ha ha!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter of this story, and I'm sorry I didn't give you any warning, but I didn't really know myself! I just started writing, and all of sudden I realised that this was where it ended! This chapter also has the last part of the song, (God by another name, by Ben's Brother) which has been split up chronologically through the chapters so far, and I ask please that you read the lyrics fully! They are a very important part of the story, and of course my original inspiration. Even better, if you can get a hold of the song, listen to it, it's a great song, honest! And I think it adds a lot to the story.**

**Anyway...Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own the puppets I'm using, but within these virtual walls at least, I am the puppetmaster! (Does that sound too sinister?!)**

**Now, on with the final act of the show. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

What have you done?? Brennan knew this was not the time for thinking rationally. _Look where that's put you so far_. So, shutting off all protests from the logical, sensible side of her mind, that was fighting this feeling for all it was worth, she took a deep breath and ran out into her hallway, throwing open the recently closed door, and stepping out. 

"Booth!" she shouted, (no, pleaded) down the corridor. He had been just about to descend the stairs, when he heard the shout and immediately turned, to see Brennan looking as scared as he had ever seen her. He just stayed, unmoving, where he was at the end of the landing, waiting for her to speak. _Is she fighting for me? Please say she is. Please._

"Booth, I...I'm sorry. Will you please come back?" She paused. "I mean, I...I want you to come back." She looked down at her feet, her stance and expression so vunerable Booth just wanted to hold her, make her safe. But still he didn't move.

Finally Brennan plucked up the courage to look up into Booth's eyes, even though they were stood more than ten metres apart. "I _need_ you to come back Booth," she said more confidently.

"What about what you just said? What about the line?"

"Man, I hate that line," she said, echoing his words form earlier that evening.

Booth looked at her and a smile began to curl on his lips. Before he (or Brennan for that matter) even had time to register what his body was doing, he had run back up the length of the corridor, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her. Suddenly, all the worries about their partnership, the 'line', fear of commitement, disappeared. All that mattered was how what they were doing felt so right, so natural. It was as though they were alone in the world, and for that moment, nothing else was important. This was _their_ moment, shared between two people in love, not two people who work together or two friends.

They finally broke apart, after what felt simultaneously like several hours and only a few seconds. Whichever it was it wasn't enough. They looked each other in the eyes, still in silence.

"You realise that now you've let me do that, you're _really_ never going to be able to push me away again," Booth said.

"I don't want to push you away." And she meant it. Whatever insecurities she had, whatever logical, rational arguments she had against what they were doing, she was forcefully putting to the back of her mind. Tonight was proof that they never got her anywhere she wanted to be.

"So do you want to come in?"

"I actually get an invitation this time?" Booth joked, and Brennan just looked at him, laughter in her eyes, as she went back inside, Booth following obediently.

Once in Brennan's living room, both seemed unsure what do next, but it was not awkward, and neither minded. They just looked at one another, smiling.

"You know, at some point we really need to talk about this, properly," Booth said eventually.

"Yes I know," Brennan sighed.

"But not yet," Booth said, smile widening.

"And you know, whatever you say, whatever _I_ say, It's not going to change anything that's happened here. I'm not going back now, I won't let myself. And," she looked up at Booth, eyes bright, "I have faith that you won't let me, either."

Booth's smile became a grin, and Brennan's expression mirrored his. She had always felt the infectious need to smile whenever he showed her his 'charm smile', and was glad now for a reason not to hold it back like she usually did.

"That song..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, it was a silly idea to try and show you how I...feel with a song." She still wasn't comfortable talking about her emotions, but she wasn't going to let this stop her now.

"No it wasn't," Booth said truthfully. "Otherwise we'd never be here now, together. It's the best decison you ever made."

"Thanks"

"You wanna listen again?" Booth pulled his MP3 player out of his pocket, as Brennan nodded agreement. He walked over and plugged it into her stereo, so that the music started playing just as he returned to Brennan standing in the middle of the room. Instinctively, she moved towards Booth and kissed him again, this time lightly, tenderly on the lips. They just stood there, as close to each other as they could be, so that Brennan's head was rested on Booth's shoulder and their arms around each other's backs, Booth's hand running absent-mindedly through Brennan's hair as they listened to the rest of the song, drinking in every note and every word.

_Everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_And you were mine_

_My shelter from the rain outside._

_And if you hold on to me now_

_And never let go_

_Then I guess at least we'll know_

_The sense that it all made._

_Cos everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_And you were mine_

_My God by another name_

_Everybody needs a lover sometimes_

_And you were mine_

_My shelter from the rain outside._

_But you stayed._

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
